sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BIGSTAR - The Same Girl
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 독 같은 여자 (The Same Girl)right|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Mini Álbum: '''Hang Out *'Pista: 5 *'Género: '''Dance, Rap *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Mo, mother fucking bitch You know who you are Mo, mother fucking bitch Mo, mother fucking bitch Yeah I’m done with this chick, let’s go Jeongmal cham daedanhada (daedanhada) eojjeom geurido nun hana kkamjjak an hagoseo Nareul geutorok sokyeowasseo Nado cham babo gata yeppeun ge mworago niga hanun mariramyonda gojigodaero mideoboryonunde (Oh yeah, chaggakajima bitch) Hwajangshil deureogal ttaerang naol ttaerang dareudeut Neoran yeojan byeonhaesseo hwak bakkwieobeorin cheeumgwa kkeut Naega aldeon sarami matna shipeul jeongdoro Daeche museun baram bureotgillae sarami ireohgekkaji byeonhae Aldeon saibodado mothae geunde chakgakeun jeoldae Naega neohante mot heeonaojin anha Niga bae apa ttangeun chimyeo huhoehal jeongdoro jal sal teni don't worry Neodo cham ttokgateun neodo cham dok gateun geureon yeojaya nappeun yeojaya Jul kkeunheojin yeon gateun namboda deo jeok gateun geureon yeojaya motdoen yeojaya (Dodaeche wae) nareul tteonadeon nal geu chagapdon nundongjan mwoya Naega mwo jalmothaesseo anim mwo bujokhaesseo (Dodaeche wae) neodo eonjenga neo gateun sarameul mannal geoya O geu ttae gamyeon hokshina jom alkka (Alright alri-alright) Neoran dokeul pureoyaji jokswaepuldeut pureoyaji Neoboda deo dokhaejige ireul kkwak mureoyaji Geunyang michingaehante mullin cheok itgo sarayaji Sangdaehaebwatja shigan nangbi deoreojwojigi jeone peace out Geu bissan ni jajonshime bihae neon gapsssan sarangeul haji Gilgeori yeojabodado mothan jeoryeomhan miandeu Nareumdaero gwaenchanhasseo han beon jeulgigien Shigan nal ttae tto nolleo galge Neodo cham ttokgateun neodo cham dok gateun geureon yeojaya nappeun yeojaya Jul kkeunheojin yeon gateun namboda deo jeok gateun geureon yeojaya motdoen yeojaya Ibeonen dareul georamyeo mideotdeon geureon naega baboji mwo Geunyeoneun mwonga jom teukbyeolhan julman aratneunde ttokgatji mwo Apeugo himdeul geol almyeonseodo masyeo beorin nae tashiji mwo Ireon nado cham motnan namjaya Neodo cham ttokgateun neodo cham dok gateun geureon yeojaya nappeun yeojaya Jul kkeunheojin yeon gateun namboda deo jeok gateun geureon yeojaya motdoen yeojaya 'Español' Mo, Oh Hijo de p*** ¿Sabes lo que eres? Mo, Oh Hijo de p*** Mo, Oh Hijo de p*** Sí, he terminado con esa chica, Vamos simplemente eres algo mas (mas) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como me engañaste soy un tonto, solo porque eres bonita creia en todo lo que me desias (Oh Sí, no me confundas p***) igual que el sentimiento que cuando entras a un baño anres y despues has cambiado mucho desde el inicio hasta el final hasta me preguntas si eres la misma persona de antes ¿Que te ocurre, que te hizo cambiar tanto? estamos peor que simples conocidos, no me mal entiendas no soy capaz de olvidarte aunque lo estoy haciendo bastante bien como para que sientas celos y arrepentimiento, pero no te preocupes eres tan venenosa, eres la misma chica, una mala chica igual que un pedazo de hilo roto, mas como un enemigo que aun extraño, eres ese tipo de chica, una mala chica (¿Por qué?) ¿que ocurre con aquellos ojos frios en el dia que me dejaste) ¿Que hice mal? o ¿no soy suficiente para ti? (¿Por qué?) algun dia encontraras a alguien como tú ¿lo conoceras pronto? (Esta bien Esta-Esta bien) tengo que beberme el veneno para desaserme de una cerradura tengo que morder mas fuerte para ser mas venenoso que tú tengo que olvidarte, como si un perro me hubiese mordido si to reacciono, nada mas es una perdida de tiempo, antes de que se ensucie mas, simplemente vete en paz en comparacion, con tu caro orgullo, me diste un grato amor tu mente mas barata que las chicas de la calle pero era bastante presentable para algo de una vez ire hacia ti nuevamente cuando tenga tiempo eres tan venenosa, eres la misma chica, una mala chica igual que un pedazo de hilo roto, mas como un enemigo que aun extraño, eres ese tipo de chica, una mala chica yo fui un tonto para creer que esta vez seria diferente pense que ella era especial, todas iguales es mi culpa por tomar a pesar de que se que dolera mas tarde soy un buen ejemplo de nada, asi es eres tan venenosa, eres la misma chica, una mala chica igual que un pedazo de hilo roto, mas como un enemigo que aun extraño, eres ese tipo de chica, una mala chica 'Hangul' Mo, mother fucking bitch You know who you are Mo, mother fucking bitch Mo, mother fucking bitch Yeah I’m done with this chick, let’s go 정말 참 대단하다 (대단하다) 어쩜 그리도 눈 하나 깜짝 안 하고서 나를 그토록 속여왔어 나도 참 바보 같아 예쁜 게 뭐라고 니가 하는 말이라면 다 곧이곧대로 믿어버렸는지 (Oh yeah, 착각하지마 bitch) 화장실 들어갈 때랑 나올 때랑 다르듯 너란 여잔 변했어 확 바뀌어버린 처음과 끝 내가 알던 사람이 맞나 싶을 정도로 대체 무슨 바람이 불었길래 사람이 이렇게까지 변해 알던 사이보다도 못해 근데 착각은 절대 내가 너한테 못 헤어나오진 않아 니가 배 아파 땅을 치며 후회할 정도로 잘 살 테니 don't worry 너도 참 똑같은 너도 참 독 같은 그런 여자야 나쁜 여자야 줄 끊어진 연 같은 남보다 더 적 같은 그런 여자야 못된 여자야 (도대체 왜) 나를 떠나던 날 그 차갑던 눈동잔 뭐야 내가 뭐 잘못했어 아님 뭐 부족했어 (도대체 왜) 너도 언젠가 너 같은 사람을 만날 거야 오 그 때 가면 혹시나 좀 알까 (Alright alri-alright) 너란 독을 풀어야지 족쇄풀듯 풀어야지 너보다 더 독해지게 이를 꽉 물어야지 그냥 미친개한테 물린 척 잊고 살아야지 상대해봤자 시간 낭비 더러워지기 전에 peace out 그 비싼 니 자존심에 비해 넌 값싼 사랑을 하지 길거리 여자보다도 못한 저렴한 마인드 나름대로 괜찮았어 한 번 즐기기엔 시간 날 때 또 놀러 갈게 너도 참 똑같은 너도 참 독 같은 그런 여자야 나쁜 여자야 줄 끊어진 연 같은 남보다 더 적 같은 그런 여자야 못된 여자야 이번엔 다를 거라며 믿었던 그런 내가 바보지 뭐 그녀는 뭔가 좀 특별한 줄만 알았는데 똑같지 뭐 아프고 힘들 걸 알면서도 마셔 버린 내 탓이지 뭐 이런 나도 참 못난 남자야 너도 참 똑같은 너도 참 독 같은 그런 여자야 나쁜 여자야 줄 끊어진 연 같은 남보다 더 적 같은 그런 여자야 못된 여자야 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop